how I meet your father Levi x reader modern
by Jessie Annie
Summary: this is about how Y/N meet and feel in love with Levi Ackerman


Date: January 2020

a young woman is sitting with her young daughter "mama can you tell me a story please"

"of course sweetheart what would you like" smiling at the young child

"about how you meet daddy you've never told me about that" the child's eyes sparkled with excitement

"well it all started when I was in my last year of high school...

Date: February 2010

High school was hard being the student body president and doing my A levels in year 11 also being one of the top five students in my year. Along with my twin brother Marco. One morning while I was getting my morning jobs from Reiner Braun I saw that there was a new student joining. "Reiner are you sure this is correct" showing him the paper. He hands the paper back.

"Yeah I guess so Y/N" Reiner says while shrugging not knowing what to make of it himself.

"But why this late and this kid is being put in the upper class with the top five" slamming the papers down making the poor boy jump . Reiner looks at his friend and sighs, This poor girl has been though so much and now there trying to replace him he was her best friend. He places his hand on her shoulder "look I don't think that they are replacing him knowing them they are making it the top six" smiling at the short girl (sorry if your tall but in this your 5"5 your only a bit taller then Levi) smiling back at your friend as he's one of the few people who knew at what went down a few years back.

After home room I go over to the office to pick up the new student I see my boyfriend Gunther schultz I wave to him and he walks over "hey babe" giving me a kiss "where you off to?"

"Got to give a new student a tour of the school so I'll have to see you at lunch" giving him a kiss on the cheek and wave before walking over to office. Once I got to office I went to the receptionist who was my little brothers best friends mum "hey Carla how are you"

"oh hello dear I'm very well thank you. Are you here for the new student" giving a smile

"Yeah I am do you know where I can find him" Erens mum points to the main doors " he didn't want to come in maybe you can make him feel more comfortable about being here"

"Yeah that fine with me, that my job" giving her a smile and a wave then headed to the main door to him.

Walking out the main doors and looked around to see a guy wearing all black and having a cigarette outside of the gates walking over to him clearing my throat making the poor boy jump. "sorry didn't mean to make you jump I was just wondering if your the new student joining today" giving him a smile

"Tch you didn't make me jump and what if I am what's it to you and why are you out here anyway" rolling his eyes continuing smoking.

" Oh where are my manners I'm Y/N S/N and I'm the one who meant to be showing you around the school today. Mind if I join you" eyeing his cigarette.

"Tch whatever and don't really need a tour thanks not going to be here long to care where everything is and if you think I'm going to give you one you can fuck off right now" giving me a look that most people say that if looks could kill would have killed me

"Oh don't worry about that I've got my own thanks" taking my pack out of my bag and lighting one after talking a couple of drags I tried talking to him again. " I never got your name" looking at him not knowing if I should continue or if I should wait for him to talk. I've never had a new student who didn't want to talk or wanting a tour of the school

"Not that it matters but its Levi but you should have known that miss student body"

"Oh so you know who I am good now if your finished being a little bitch shall we go back into school get on with the tour" throwing the last of my cigarette on the floor and stamping it out with my shoe. "Shall we" looking at him, he moves his arm gesturing me to go first "tch just it to over with" walking back into school Erens mum sees us "oh good you where able to get him to come in if you would like to give him this for me please" handing me the student welcome pack "thank you oh and this is Levi. Levi this is Carla our receptionist" gesturing him to Carla

"Tch whatever" rolling his eyes

"I'm so sorry about him, he's got a little attitude problem" hanging my head in shame

" don't worry about it dear I'm use to Erens attitude" giving me a warm smile

"Come Levi we must get on with the tour I'll see you later Carla. Oh before I forget Armins coming over to yours later with Eren"

"That's fine dear. Have a good day you two and if you see my son remind him for me not to be late for dinner"

"Will do" giving Carla a wave and gesturing to Levi to follow me. Once we got into the halls showed him to his locker "you don't have class until this afternoon so you can put your bag in here so that you dont have to carry it all around with you" he took one look in the locker and nearly broke the door slamming it "tch you think I'm putting anything in that its dirty as fuck let just go" walking off it's going to be a long morning sighing following the grumpiest bloke in the world continuing with the tour pointing out the school. "I read in your file that your joining the top five students is that correct" he turned around so fast I almost missed it and run at me pushing me into the lockers "how the fuck did you get my file and if you know what's in it why are you being so nice to me when I'm just a piece of shit floating in the toilet" holding my ground showing him that I'm not scared of him "I'm the student body president it's my job to look at all new students files also all I got was your basic information like your name age what classes your in and your last school. Anything else I'm not allowed so whatever you did in your last school I dont have plus I dont really care what it was anyway" glaring at him "by the way I'm nice to everyone no matter who you are and what you've done. I really dont know what's worse a lame dad joke or your shit jokes" finally letting out a laugh that I was holding in. Levi hangs his head in shame "I'm sorry for going for you Y/N I really am"

"Hey it's ok dont worry" holding my hand out without hesitation he took my hand. "Glad we sorted all of that now your joining the top five yes" giving him a smile

"Yeah I am why do you care" going back to being grumpy

"Well I should show you where you'll be come on this way" grabbing his arm dragging him to the class room once we got there I let go of his arm "go on, in you go" holding the door open for him

Levi's pov

Walking through the door I was with three other people and the girl who showed well more dragged me to the class room. What the hell have I got myself into. "Oh my god fresh meat" said a girl with shit looking glasses on.

"Hange" the girl who showed me there snapped "really hes not fresh meat hes a new student and before any of you get any ideas hes not taking his place because he will be back" she says slamming the door behind her making everyone jump in the room including me I've never seen someone with such a bad temper and that includes my uncle. "Sorry Y/N" Hange says hanging her head

"Its alright. Anyway this is Levi Ackerman hes going to be in our class, Levi this is everyone. We have Annie Leonhart" pointing to the blonde hair girl reading a book "Hange Zoe who you just spoke to" pointing to the girl with glasses "and this is Marco S/N" pointing to the only other guy in the room. The Marco guy walked over Y/N sand gave her a hug and whispered something to her because as soon as he broke the hug she completely changed back to the way she was when I meet her outside of the school. I walked up to the boy Y/N gave me a smile, her smile is so beautiful what the fuck am I thinking I've just meet her, she walks over to the girls and started to talk to them. The boy turns to me "please dont gugde her on what happened shes actually a really sweet girl"

"Yeah I know that she was the only one that was able to get me to come into this place" admitting to him "you seem to know Y/N quite well dont you"

"Well I should I've know Y/N long before we both born" smiling at me I gave the boy a confused look until I looked at the both of them twins, "so which one of you is older" I asked him

"Me so I'm always looking out for her even though she doesnt really need it as you can see" turning towards his sister who was sitting on top of a desk talking to the blonde girl about something. The boy was about to walk towards them before I could even think my mouth opened "its Marco isn't"

"Yes it is"

Holding out my hand "it was nice meeting you" Marco looked at my hand and shocked it "it was nice meeting you to Levi hope to hang out with you sometime" giving me smile then walking over to his sister and joined in the conversation that she was having. Feeling out of place I walked out of the class room sighing, it sucks being the new kid, lining agents the wall I feel myself slipping down to the floor before I could blink I saw a shadow over me I looked up to see a beautiful pair of E/C eyes looking down at me

Your pov

Once my conversation finished I looked around the room for Levi I felt kinda bad for leaving him couldn't see him so I said bye to Annie and my brother and went to gomlook for him as soon as I walked out of the class room I saw him on the floor once I got near him he looked up he has the most amazing gray eyes I've ever seen "mind if I join you" i say to him he didn't say anything so I sat down anyway before I could say anything the bell went the boy almost jumped a mile smiling "that's just the bell signaling the end of the first lesson" hoping it would help if he knew. "So where are we next" looking back at me "here" nodding at the door "all day every day"

"Really"

"Yep but dont worry we dont learn every day sometimes like today our teacher doesnt even show up so it's more like a hang out than a class room" I explain to him

"How come?"

"Hes a drunk so hes to hungover to come in"

"And they let him be a teacher because"

"Because hes a bloody brilliant teacher, so it doesnt matter. Plus we are all very intelligent in there so they just let us get on with it and there isn't much to teach us anyway as we are all studying different things like me and Marco for example I'm studying science and hes studying law" Levi nodded as I explained all of that "I never asked you Levi what are you studying?"

"Oh I'm studying business my uncle wants me to take over his companywhen he retires "


End file.
